


Lesson One in Seduction

by SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ps are horny lil shits, 69, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Romano sucks his own dick, Self-cest, Sexual Content, nice, rushed as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash/pseuds/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flavio finds out that Romano's sex life with Spain is dull as nails. So, being the caring and kind teacher he is, he decides to help out the two in the best way he can! Will he and Santiago be able fix their very serious dilemma? Like they even care! They'll get to have sex either way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this? It's just 2Ps and Spamano and sex. Also, my first real PWP. So if anything is awful, blame it on my lack of experience.

Romano stared at the stranger before him. No, that wasn't quite right, he knew this person, more than he was willing to admit. Because no matter how he looked at it this flamboyant, blond moron was him.

It was all that tea bastard England's fault. Stupid jerk and his stupid magic bullshit. He summoned the nations of the world from a parallel universe, and he had no idea how to reverse it. So now all the nations were stuck with them, and though Romano had heard how awful some were (England's, for example, was a cannibalistic psychopath with a fixation to cupcakes and his own brother had some kind of knife-crazy one) his was definitely the worst of all.

" _Dio_ , what are you wearing?" screeched his blond counterpart, poking and prodding his khaki uniform. "I get that you're supposed to be me, but I wouldn't be caught dead in these atrocities, hon."

Romano growled, shoving him away. "Sorry I'm practical and don't spend millions on designer clothes, jerk."

This was accurate. The other Romano was wearing an expensive suit, his sunglasses and scarf looking the same. It probably cost half of his nation's funds to buy the stupid fucking outfit. He chuckled, crossing his arms. "You're so snappy. It's adorable!"

"You don't deserve to be called South Italy..."

"That's fine then! Call me Flavio!" chirped the nation. He quickly explained, when Romano gave him a look, "I've always liked human names, so I gave all of the nations one! Sometimes I call them that instead of their actual names, which gets confusing most of the time..."

"Whatever! I don't care," Romano barked, huffing. "You're so fucking annoying. I'd rather spend time with anyone else but you. Even the potato bastard. Even Spain! "

Flavio's fuchsia eyes lit up at the mention of the Spanish country, and he wrapped an arm around his other self, grinning suggestively. "Spain, hmm? What's yours like? My Santiago- that's the name I gave him- is so..." A dreamy sigh was all that was given, making Romano fidget.

"Well mine is a fucking _idiota_. He's always smiling and laughing and eating tomatoes. He's a pervert, too," Romano grumbled, knowing full well that the last bit was a complete lie. Flavio raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"So he's the opposite of you, minus the tomatoes part? I don't know what's wrong with you, he sounds great." There was a pause between them, Romano not knowing how to reply and Flavio thinking about something.

Finally, a question was asked, "Do you two have sex as well?"

Romano yelped, pulling away from his counterpart. His face was a bright red, and if a certain nation was here he would say it resembled a tomato. "I...do we...what?" 

Flavio rolled his eyes, sighing. "Did I stutter? Ah, no, you were the one who did that. I'll ask again. _Do you two have sex?"_

"Why would we...that's...he practically raised me you know!"

The blond yawned, seemingly bored with this answer. "And? Do you think that stops me and Santiago? Now, I know we're very different, but you're still me. So, have you?"

Romano sputtered a few more times, before squeaking out, " _Sí_."

Flavio smiled smugly, patting the other's shoulder. "There. Was that really so hard? So give me the details. How many times? Or was it so many you can't even guess?"

"Twice."

Flavio blinked, unimpressed. "But they were really hot, wild, amazing times, right?"

"No, uh...we were both drunk when it happened," Romano admitted, and jumped as Flavio gasped dramatically.

"That's it? That's...no! That is _inaccettabile_!" whined Flavio, poking his other self hard on the cheek. "I will not let my own self live on without knowing how amazing sex is! Especially when he has Spain! That's practically a crime in itself!"

Romano glared at him, highly embarrassed by this whole conversation. "So what do you want to do? Show me a presentation or something about the wonders of sex?"

Flavio pondered for a minute, then grinned devilishly. "Oh no," he said sweetly, "I'm not one for teaching in such a lazy way."

He grabbed Romano, beginning to drag him out the door and ignoring his cries of protest. "I enjoy _hands-on_ lessons."

* * *

 

 

When he heard the knock on the door, Spain was all too happy to have the excuse to get away from his parallel self. He was definitely...intelligent, if anything. But he was so stoic and rude, it was hard to believe that was really supposed to be him. Was it like this for the rest of the nations?

Spain opened the door, his mood lifting when he saw who was on the other side. " _Hola_ , Romano! Oh...and Romano's counterpart!" The other Romano was blond and smiley, so different from his own little tomato.

" _Ciao_! Ah, you're so cute!" Flavio squealed, stepping forward and kissing both of Spain's cheeks. "And your face is smooth! So different from my Santiago's!"

"Santiago...?" Spain questioned, baffled. He looked at Romano for an explanation, but he only received an annoyed glower.

"Don't fucking ask."

Flavio giggled flirtatiously, latching onto Spain's arm. "Would you please escort us to my Spain? Me and my counterpart have something to discuss with you two. Don't we, Romano?" He peered at the original nation, tilting his head toward the Spanish nation.

The southern part of Italy flushed in response, mumbling a tiny "yeah". Surprisingly, he latched onto Spain's other arm, which made Flavio hum in approval. Spain, instead of inquiring why Romano was unusually affection, simply took the two Italians to his sitting room, where his other self was lounging.

"Santiago!" Flavio let go of Spain's arm, jumping on the solemn man's lap and peppering his scarred face with kisses. Santiago scowled, trying to push the excited nation away with no success. Reluctantly, he gave up and allowed his face to be covered in pecks.

Spain chuckled, sitting on the other side of the two. Romano sat next to him, arms crossed. "Your Romano is so affection. I wish mine was like that sometimes."

Flavio perked up, turning around to face Spain. "That's what I'm here for, hon! To help you two out a little bit." He winked, and Spain frowned in confusion.

"Huh? What does he mean, Roma?" But his own Italian wouldn't answer, only covered his face with both hands. Something was definitely off.

Flavio, however, was happy to elaborate, "You see, Romano told me you two haven't had any memorable, amazing sex like me and Santiago. So, I've decided that we will swap! I'll show Spain a good time and Santiago will do the same with Romano! Good idea, isn't it? That way, both of you will know what to do!"

Spain's mouth dropped open, and he glanced at Romano. " _You_ agreed to this? I mean, you'd be the last person to-"

"Shut up!" Romano groaned, his face still covered. "It sounded like a good idea at the time, okay?"

Flavio chuckled, taking off his scarf. "My Santiago will be all for it. We only need your consent, Spain. I promise there won't be any strings attached. So what do you say?"

Spain looked from his very embarrassed Romano to the very enthusiastic Flavio. It wouldn't be cheating...because he would still be doing it with Romano, technically. Besides, everyone was okay with it, so..."Alright. But only just for tonight."

Flavio clapped his hands together, sighing happily. "Good. C'mere, Romano, get acquainted with Santiago while I get friendly with _Spagna_ , okay?"

Shockingly, Romano obeyed. It seemed like his stubborn nature was forgotten in the whole mess. Flavio straddled Spain without hesitation, while it took Romano a few skeptical seconds to sit in the other Spain's lap.

Flavio offered Spain a sultry grin, leaning closer and brushing his lips against the other's ear, making him shiver. "I'm Romano, so don't treat me like I'm not. Just close your eyes, and imagine it's him doing it, okay hon?"

The Spaniard nodded, shutting his eyes slowly. Before he knew it, lips crashed against his and he was engaged in a sloppy, sickeningly sweet kiss. It was so unlike the shy pecks Romano gave him, yet...it didn't feel like kissing someone else. It tasted like Romano, just with a little more spice.

The original Romano watched, awed at how easy his parallel version made it looked. Santiago ran a calloused hand through his hair, and took a hold of his curl without warning. Romano practically turned into whimpering goo, gripping this stoic version of Spain and pulling him closer. He heard Santiago whisper, in a voice that was so similar to his Spain's, yet not at the same time, "Sensitive, just like his. I wonder if you're as much of a _puta_ too? Let's find out." Romano felt a hot tongue drag across the shell of his ear, and moaned much loudly than he would have liked.

Flavio wasted no time in shedding his clothes, seemingly not caring about getting them wrinkled despite his immaculate style. He grabbed Spain's hand, pulling toward the curl in his own hair. It was identical to Romano's, except it was blond. "Touch me there. It's just like his," he breathed, and Spain obeyed. He tugged on the erogenous curl lightly, his face heating up as Flavio whined and rubbed against him. He kissed down the other's neck, still imagining his Romano being the one in pleasure.

Fortunately, the other Romano was feeling very pleasured, in the strangest of ways. Santiago wasn't one for kisses; he much preferred biting. His whole neck was being marked up with bright red bruises that would soon be purple. The entire world would know he belonged to the nation of Spain. Maybe not the Spain he knew, but him nonetheless. Santiago commanded in a low voice, "Strip." and Romano was all too quick to obey. He wanted to be roughed up, more than he was willing to admit.

Flavio was quick to unzip Spain's trousers, kisses shared the entire time. He liked to please, that was obvious, but was his Romano really the same? Romano usually liked to be spoiled rather than do the spoiling, but maybe during sex it was all different. It had been centuries since Spain was with someone he actually cared about. He was pulled out of these thoughts when Flavio's hand brushed against the front of his briefs. Spain gasped, grabbing onto the curl for dear life. He heard the blond moan, and the rubbing got harder. Fuck, it was good.

Romano didn't even notice when Santiago pinned him to the couch. He had been focused on the noises his own Spain was making. It was like music, heavenly. The Spaniard above him, annoyed from the lack of attention he was getting, started to bite and lick Romano's pert nipples. Romano arched his back, groaning out a slew of swears in his mother language. He wanted this hot, seizing mouth somewhere a little lower, but Santiago obviously had a different idea. "I hear that you talk back a lot, _mocoso_. Perhaps we could make a better use of that little mouth, _sí_?"

What Santiago had planned, Flavio was already one step ahead. He had desperately shoved Spain's briefs off, awing at the cock before him. He slowly wrapped his hands around it, giving it a few skilled pumps that Spain clearly approved of. He wasted no time, taking it into his mouth and moving down until it hit the back of his throat. The cry he heard could rival an angel's, and he quickly bobbed his head up and down. He stopped a few minutes later, huffing and looking up at the bewildered nation. "Spain, honey, the shyness is cute and all but could you please fuck my mouth? _Grazie_." Spain was all too happy to obey, and when he looked over at his own Romano, it fueled him to rock his hips more.

Romano, little Catholic South Italy, was clumsily sucking off his parallel Spain. It looked almost painful, with Santiago practically kneeling on his torso, but God was it erotic. The inexperienced nation was trying his hardest to get in as much as he could without choking or biting down. It didn't help that Santiago was smirking and giving him orders like, "Suck harder" or "Less teeth, _puta_ ". This shouldn't have been turning the southern part of Italy on, yet he was still furiously jerking himself off as his mouth worked ferociously. This was so fucked up. He kind of hoped it wouldn't end.

Flavio released Spain's dick with a soft pop, and laughed when he saw Romano. "Imagining his mouth on you instead, _Spagna_? Or...is there something else you want from him?" Flavio climbed back on his lap, his delicate fingers reaching behind him to do something Spain couldn't see. "I'm not as, _ngh_ , tight as that one probably is. But...I'm sure you'll, ah, enjoy it nonetheless." Spain's mind clicked with realization. Flavio was actually fingering himself. The nation sputtered, trying to reply, but Flavio's rich laughter stopped him. "So cute. Santiago, amore, remember to prepare him. They don't do this as much as we do," Flavio called out to his Spain, who grunted in response. Without hesitation or a proper warning, he slowly sat onto Spain's cock, a short whine escaping as it entered him. "Now fuck me like I'm yours," he whispered, and it begun.

Romano decided Flavio was lucky, for three rough fingers shoved inside him probably didn't feel as overwhelming as it did to Romano. Santiago was relentless, not stopping even when the Italian squirmed and winced. Aside from a small smirk, his face was blank. He just wanted to get this over with, he wasn't as skilled a teacher as his South Italian lover. Once he assumed that Romano was good enough, he flipped him onto his hands and knees and simply thrusted his sizable dick into Romano. The nation screamed, digging his nails into the leather couch cushions. It hurt so fucking much in the best fucking way. Was this normal, or was he just a secret masochist?

Spain couldn't even be worried about his own Romano, because this one was bouncing on his cock like it was nothing. For a guy with experience, Flavio was so loud, mumbling dirty things beneath his breath that would make even a porn star blush. His nails were digging into Spain's shoulders, and the few kisses shared between them were pure tongue. It was dirty, it was passionate, it was fucking amazing. The way they clung to each other and how fast his hips kept pushing into Flavio- up and down, up and down, up and down...

The pain does subside, Romano had to admit, and the pleasure comes soon. In this case, the pleasure was spreading throughout his entire body as Santiago fucked him hard. He was so very cold and mean, whispering the dirtiest things into Romano's ear, ones that would make him cry if he wasn't in such a position. His hips kept rocking into him, in their oh so hypnotic way- back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

The room was filled with just sounds from the two pairs. Spain's heavy pants, Romano's screams of ecstasy, Flavio's mewls, and Santiago's grunts. All too soon for the original nations, it stopped.

"Eh?" Spain's eyes widened as Flavio climbed off of him, knees trembling slightly. "What's wrong? I still need to finish."

"Then finish, hon," purred Flavio, his voice surprisingly stable after such a pounding. "Not inside of _me_ , though."

Spain was confused, until Santiago stepped away from Romano, who whined at the loss. It was obvious what Flavio wanted, and Spain nearly ran to his Romano, replacing Santiago's dick with his own. Romano gasped, pushing against the tanned body behind him. "Spain..."

"Use what you two learned," urged Flavio eagerly, his hand pumping his and Santiago's erections. "Call it a pop quiz, if you will."

The two were in action before Flavio could complete his sentence. Their bodies moving against each other desperately, both trying to get off while enjoying each other at the same time.

" _Ti amo_ ," Romano whimpered, burying his face in his arm. " _Ti amo così, il mio amore prezioso_."

"Oh, Romano. _Yo también te quiero_ ," Spain responded lovingly, kissing his beloved nation's curl. They were fucking and making love, all in the same. It was awful. It was beautiful.

"Why don't you talk to me like that, Santiago?" Flavio whispered, pouting at his own Spaniard.

"Shut up, _idiota molesta_ ," Santiago growled, pulling the blond into a hard kiss. Well, in a way, they were pretty beautiful too. It was a great night. For the time being, anyway.

* * *

 

 

Morning arrived, and Romano awoke sore and filthy. It took him a second to remember, and his face flushed with embarrassment. He had sex with Spain's counterpart. Then him and Spain had sex. Three times in a fucking row. The idiot was still asleep, Romano couldn't wait to beat him up later for that.

He grabbed his wrinkled clothes, putting them back on. Weird, his parallel self was no where to be found. He then spotted a pink note on the table and picked it up. It was written in red, with hearts and such all over. It read:

_Dear Lovino (that's the human name I gave you, isn't it cute?),_

_Buongiorno! I hope you slept okay! You and Spain did it a looot last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if you sleep all day!_

_Before I wrote this, me and Santiago got a text from Oliver (AKA our England) saying he discovered a way back to our dimension! Isn't that great?_

_Last night was tons of fun. Your Spain is a pretty good fuck, don't let him go so easily! Hehe, I'm just teasing. You two were saying such sappy things last night, I doubt you'll be breaking up ever!_

_So have fun, have sex, and have a better fucking fashion sense._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_South Italy Romano (Flavio Vargas)_

_P.S. You two got an A+! Professor approves ;)_

Romano immediately crumpled up the letter, grimacing. Thank the Lord those freaks were gone. Hopefully England wouldn't be stupid enough to try a spell like that again. Still, he guessed they helped a little bit...

No, fuck it, he wasn't going to be grateful. He only allowed what happened last night because of...pressure. Yeah, peer pressure, that was it. Before Romano could think up any more excuses for what happened, two strong arms wrapped around his chest.

" _Buenas días_ , Romano," Spain crooned into his ear happily. Asshole, how dare he act like everything was totally normal? They had just had a lot of sex, the least he could've done was act like it was a big deal.

"Hmmph. They went back to their universe, you know," Romano said bluntly, tossing the paper before Spain could read it. The other nation only shrugged, pulling him closer.

"That's too bad. I wanted to thank them," Spain said nonchalantly, earning a smack in the face from his very embarrassed lover.

" _Idiota_! We have nothing to thank them for!" snapped Romano, mortified at the mere thought of thanking those two. Ugh. He felt nauseous just thinking of it.

Spain chuckled, nuzzling Romano's neck. "Really? I don't know, Roma, I doubt you would've done that yourself..."

Romano simply let out another quiet 'hmmph', earning another giggle from Spain.

"So cute. Do you want to eat?" Spain might have been clueless, but he knew food was only thing Romano would always accept from him, even when he was angry.

"...Fine."

"Then what do you want to do after?"

Silence. It was pretty obvious what else they were going to do that day. Three times was nice and all, but the two had just realized how perfect the other was. They needed much more practice.

Spain flicked Romano's curl. " _Te amo_ , Romano."

" _Chigiiiii_...bastard! Don't touch it _now_!" Perhaps, Romano thought as the two headed to the kitchen, hand in hand, a little bit of help was necessary with these things.


	2. Lesson Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one now with 15% more selfcest. Also I barely edited this sorry.

In the grand scheme of things, Romano probably could've prevented this.

It was all England's fault. _Again_. The British bastard decided to bring their alternate selves back, due to a surprising amount of nations requesting it. Even Veneziano, the moron, had grown to like his knife-crazy counterpart. They had one more month to spend in this universe. However, because of some reason Romano wasn't really sure of (something to do with cupcakes and baseball bats), they were to stay in a separate building.

Romano shouldn't have cared. Yes, he and Spain had partaken in...less than innocent acts with each other's counterparts. But that didn't mean anything! It was a one time thing, nothing else.

Or at least he had thought so. Spain apparently thought otherwise.

He had gotten into contact with Flavio somehow, and the two were spending hours on the phone together, all of which Spain made a point to do in a separate room. Romano was no snoop, so he let the two have their privacy, but he was always suspicious about their conversations.

It was just wondering at first, but Romano soon grew more and more curious. Why did they talk so much? What did they discuss? Even though he promised himself he wouldn't be nosy, he listened in on one of their phone calls. All he got was a time and a place for them to meet. From all the giggling, it couldn't have been anything completely pure. Especially if that flirty blond was part of it.

About thirty minutes after Spain had left, Romano took his own car to the meeting spot, which was a small, seedy motel. It made the Italian's nose wrinkle in disgust. This kind of place only meant trouble.

He walked past the rooms, trying to find some kind of hint as to where those two were. Luckily, he didn't have to look for any clues, for the room those two were at had the window curtain parted slightly, and Romano got a view of everything.

He saw Spain, his Spain, on top of his alternate self, both of their faces red and sweaty, Flavio's legs hook around the Spaniard's waist, the bed rocking as they fucked desperately, lips connected in a passionate kiss. It was infuriating, and Romano was more pissed about why it was.

He didn't necessarily care that Spain wanted to have sex with another version of himself. Whatever, he didn't really think of it as cheating. But why wouldn't he invite Romano along? Did he want that moron all to himself? What _bullshit_.

"Aw, upset that _Señor Perfecto_ doesn't want to fuck you?" cooed a patronizing voice. Romano jumped and turned to see a familiar scowling, scarred face. Spain's shitty parallel self, Santiago, who was leaning against a car (probably not his). Despite the fact that the two actually had sex prior to this, both were equally disgusted to see one another.

Romano pursed his lips, leaning beside him. "Upset that the blond _idiota_ doesn't want your cock?" he retorted, smirking at how the Spaniard bristled. He seemed to have hit him hard with that insult.

They stood in silence, with only the muffled moans from within the room. Although he wanted to be calm and collected, so Santiago wouldn't be able to mock him, his blood boiled further. "Did he tell you that they planned to have sex again?"

"...No. Flavio sent me out to buy him things at the store. Except it was closed tonight." He scoffed, crossing his arms. "They fucked us both over. I guess that all we can do is just walk in and do it all over again, huh?"

"Fuck that! That's probably what Flavio wants. He wants us to walk in and do his little fantasy. I'm not playing his stupid game," ranted Romano, earning himself an incredulous look from the grumpy Spanish nation.

"Fine. Then what do we do?"

Romano thought for a moment. Then a grin spread on his face, one that was so uncharacteristically devious, it worried Santiago. "We get even."

* * *

 

It was easy to convince Spain to get in the car with a promise of a surprise. The moron probably thought he was getting a free dinner or something. When Romano parked in the lot for the motel, however, Spain stiffened.

"Ah...what are we doing here, Roma? It's kind of a dirty place..." He chuckled nervously, trying to step back but was kept in place by his lover hold on his arm.

"Yeah, real dirty, right? It's perfect for you," he hissed, snatching both of Spain's wrists and pulling a thin line of rope from his pocket, tying him up tight.

"Eh? Romano, what-"

He tugged his shirt collar. "Shut up and follow." Reluctantly, Spain followed his lover to the very room he had been in the night before. Romano pulled out a key, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

There was Flavio, who was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, his wrists tied just like Spain's. Sitting on the edge of the bed was Santiago, who offered a nod of his head. "Put him next to that one. I'm sure they're comfortable being close together by now."

Romano nodded, shoving Spain onto his knees next to Flavio, who looked both amused and curious. To spite the hotheaded Italian, he greeted Spain with a long, lustful kiss, grinning deviously after. He was surprised to see, however, that Romano didn't fume at this action. He only smirked and sat next to Santiago on the bed.

"So, you two fucking morons thought you could sleep together without us knowing?" he began, with a tilt of his head. "That was a big mistake."

Flavio stuck his tongue out. "Oh, you two are such sticks in the mud! We didn't invite you because you would've just complained about it!" He batted his eyes. "But now, we can all fuck and be happy. Okay? Untie me."

"Nope," chirped Romano. "We're gonna fuck. Maybe after we'll feel generous and let you fuckers lick our cum or something. But I think you've two been well acquainted already." He glared at Spain. "So, enjoy the show. Not much else you can do." Still glowering at his lover, he cupped both of Santiago's cheeks, before leaning in and crushing their lips together. 

He was surprised at how...nice it was. He could feel the Spaniard's scar beneath his lips, and it made him tremble. Hands caressed his hips, fingertips just barely brushing against his bare skin. It was so much better than the messy fuck they had the first time. As much as Romano would’ve liked to linger, just kissing wasn’t going to teach those assholes a lesson. They had to speed things up, and fast.

Luckily, Santiago seemed to understand without Romano having to say anything. He broke the kiss, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. The Italian stole a quick look at their partners, who were both beginning to look just a little antsy under their restraints. Good. Once his shirt was completely off, Romano sat in the Spanish nation’s lap, his back pressed against the other’s fit chest, facing the two cheaters with a smug smirk.

His satisfied expression fell, one of ecstasy replacing it, when he felt two calloused thumbs press flat against his nipples. The Italian gnawed at his bottom lip, lifting his chin to allow his partner to latch onto his neck, emitting a soft whine when he felt a tongue at his throat. He momentarily forgot they were doing this to punish their boyfriends, and allowed bliss to coarse through his body.

He felt one sinful hand slide down to undo his jeans, and he was pulled into another passionate kiss. He could feel Santiago’s scorching tongue tangle messily with his, saliva dripping from their mouths. The moans Romano released were far too needy to be fake, especially when a hand brushed ever so lightly against his already straining erection. Instead of being a good person and jerking him off, Santiago stayed true to his douchebag nature by pulling down his own pants, at an unbearably slow pace. It took a lot for Romano not to punch him in the face, especially when he was so fucking turned on. Unfortunately, even when their bottom halves were bare, Romano received no handjob. Instead, he was lowered until the tip of Santiago’s cock pierced inside him, making him gasp out.

Oh fuck. When Spain was inside him, the bastard usually waited a good minute for Romano to get used to the feeling, even if the Italian was in need of a nice, hard fuck. Santiago, on the other handed, barely waited a second before slamming his hips up into Romano, forcing tears out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Did it hurt? Yes. Did he adore it? Also yes. The pain mixed with the pleasure had his head spinning, and it was enough for him to let out sharp moans and sobs, all in the same.

He opened one eye to look at his Spain, and was delighted to see the jerk rub up desperately against the ropes, eyes glued to Romano’s body, and how he rapidly bounced up and down onto Santiago’s length. Flavio was the same, whining loudly, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention with no success. Both were turned on, and eager to fuck, no matter who it was they were hooking up with.

Santiago was the first to address their horniness, and did so by pausing in his rough movements. “They’re already so turned on. How pathetic...think they've suffered enough?" The two bounded nations nodded eagerly in agreement, looking at Romano pleadingly.

Romano rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed, a small noise escaping as he felt Santiago's cock leave him. "I guess. They still have to work for it, though...it won't be that easy, you know?" He chuckled maliciously, before approaching Flavio, untying him slowly before pushing him to the ground. "Do whatever you want to the other one. I don't care. This one's mine for now." With that, knelt down, his legs on either side of Flavio's head. "Suck me, since you're so desperate, huh?"

Flavio was obviously shocked that his counterpart was demanding this from him. Then again, he did want some action, and this was good enough, whether it was technically with himself or not. He opened his mouth, allowing Romano's cock to slide inside, closing his lips around him and bobbing his head rhythmically. Romano let out a low moan, leaning down to do the same to Flavio's length, lapping at the side and smearing his lips lazily against the tip. It was a strange experience, but not entirely unpleasant. He wasn’t sure what Spain was doing, but he heard a few breathy moans from the asshole, so he was fine. Probably.

Romano focused on the task before him, fitting as much of his counterpart’s cock into his mouth as he could. Flavio seemed to be doing the same, and the mixed sensation of his length being engulfed and having the hot, pulsating flesh in his mouth made the normally grumpy Italian moan around Flavio. This was so fucked up...yet he really didn’t care.

He was startled when Spain suddenly appeared in front of him, and he pulled away for a moment, a string of saliva still connecting him to Flavio’s tip. Spain kissed his cheek briefly, making him grumble, before sliding two fingers inside of Romano’s parallel self. He could hear the blond cry out, and his hips suddenly jerked up, his cock oozing precum that dripped against Romano’s cheek. Spain leaned in to lick it off, and suddenly they were connected in a heated kiss. It was much more meaningful than the kisses that were shared with Santiago. The fact that he was fingering Flavio throughout the entire kiss made it even more erotic, enough for Romano to moan into his mouth.

All too soon, Spain had pulled away slightly, on his knees, now pushing his erection into Flavio with one quick thrust. Romano was all too quick to help his lover, licking at his cock whenever it pulled off briefly, his hand working on his counterpart’s length. He felt dizzy with lust and overwhelmed pleasure, even though Flavio had suddenly stopped sucking him. However, this soon changed with a new feeling.

Santiago had been watching this play out, carefully choosing how he could add to this unholy, hot scene before him. He decided to lean down to his panting lover, whose normally neat hair was a mess around him on the floor, unable to speak from the sensation of being jerked off and fucked by two different people, all of whom weren’t Santiago. With a brief kiss to his hand, the Spaniard grabbed his boyfriend by his hair, forcing his face up against Romano’s entrance. In an instant, he saw his little pink tongue lap at the hole eagerly, his delicate fingers fondling his grumpy counterpart’s balls. There. Now the sight was complete. Santiago grabbed Flavio’s other hand, guiding it to his cock, groaning as it immediately began to stroke him vigorously.

The four of them moved against each other desperately, and the question arose to who would hit their orgasm first. The answer came after a few long minutes of moans and whines, with Flavio squirming a bit. “Ah...wait, I'm gonna...!" He came without a real proper warning, all over Romano's face, who wrinkled his nose in distaste. This expression soon molded into one of ecstasy, as he bucked his hips eagerly and released as well, embarrassed that he managed to orgasm without any real action on his cock. Oh well, at least Flavio had to deal with his cum too. He let out a startled cry as he was suddenly pulled off of his counterpart by Spain, who was spilling his fluids into the oversensitive blond. Romano found himself kissing his beloved for a second time, much less messy than the last one. 

All that was left was Santiago. Flavio thought about just jerking him off into his climax, but thought of a much easier way to finish him off. He tugged Romano away from Spain, smirking briefly at his lover before beginning to lick at his cock. Romano soon got the idea, and went down on the Spaniard as well, kissing and biting very gently on the tip, both Italian enjoying the strangled moans coming from Santiago. 

After a few minutes, he seemed to be getting close to a release. Romano lapped up the base of his length, startled when his tongue suddenly met Flavio's. They looked at each other for a moment, before they both leaned in more to deepen the dirty exchange, releasing matching moans that made Santiago completely lose it. Cum oozed out of his tip, coating both of the Italians faces, the white liquid seeping onto their tongues and being mixed between the two. After a moment, they finally pulled away, and were immediately approached by their respective boyfriends. 

The night was still young, and they still had so much stamina left in all four of them. 

Romano and Santiago concluded one thing. They were both _terrible_ at revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> My love for the 2Ps will never end. This is not how my mother raised me, I'm sorry.


End file.
